It is known to provide a steering system for a vehicle to allow a driver to steer the steerable front wheels of the vehicle. In a vehicle such as a car or truck, the steering system typically includes a steering wheel, a steering shaft connected to the steering wheel, a steering unit connected to the steering shaft and one or more members such as a tie rods connected to the steering unit with the steering knuckles for the front wheel. The steering wheel typically includes a hub connected to the steering shaft, an outer rim spaced from and surrounding the hub, and a plurality of spokes interconnecting the hub and rim.
In most vehicles, when the wheels are aligned straight, the steering wheel is oriented such that the spokes of the steering wheel are generally horizontal in a home or neutral position. By precisely aligning the steering wheel with the straight ahead position of the vehicle wheels, the driver is intuitively informed that the vehicle will travel in the straight ahead direction.
In order to obtain this precise alignment between the steering wheel and the vehicle wheels, a complex adjustment of the steering system is undertaken by adjusting tie rod lengths or drag links to realign or center the steering wheel in the home or neutral position, which is time consuming and costly. In the alternative, the steering wheel can be lifted from the steering column and then reinstalled in order to obtain the desired precise alignment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism to allow alignment of the steering wheel to the home or neutral position without affecting the steering system. It is also desirable to provide a disconnect between the steering unit and the steering wheel for alignment of the steering wheel relative to the wheels. It is further desirable to provide a mechanism for precise alignment of the steering wheel relative to the wheels and vehicle, which is relatively simple and inexpensive.